1. Field of Invention
The current invention relates generally to apparatus, systems and methods for protecting merchandise items from theft. More particularly, the apparatus, systems and methods relate to attaching a cable to merchandise items that are on a display stand to allow the items to be handled and generate an alarm if the cable is removed. Specifically, the apparatus, systems and methods provide for attaching a cable with a standard connector with a switch within the standard connector that activates and alarms if the switch detects that the cable is removed from a merchandise item.
2. Description of Related Art
Merchants use a variety of methods to protect their merchandise from theft. A common approach to solving this problem is to attach electronic article surveillance (EAS) tags to merchandise in a variety of ways. Foil and/or paper EAS tags can be attached to merchandise items with adhesive so that they are not easy to remove. When these merchandise items are brought near a surveillance gate near an entrance to a store selling these items, they cause the security gate to sound alarms indicating a possible theft. However, for more expensive items such as laptop computers, cellular phones and other electronic equipment, thieves will take the time to find and carefully remove EAS tags before stealing the merchandise.
Another way merchants try to protect merchandise is to tether the merchandise to a display stand. For example, a mechanical tether that is difficult to cut can be locked onto a laptop computer or other electronic device. The laptop computer is then displayed so that it can be handled and viewed by a potential buyer. However, this tether must be mechanically strong to ensure that it cannot be removed or cut from the merchandise item with special tools, thus deterring thieves. However, using a heavy duty tether that is difficult to remove adds cost to the display. What is needed is a better way to display merchandise.